Embodiments of the present invention relate to an animal trap that may be well-suited for destroying or otherwise trapping moles in their burrows or other animals. While many traps have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the trap described in the appended claims.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.